Blue Cat, Orange Fox
by GBAC77
Summary: Naruto was walking around the village after a day at the academy when he heard malicious laughter. When he found the source, he had to do something. So with a new friend in tow, how will she change his growth?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto X Darkstalkers story. Don't know why I thought of this, I just did. So don't start with the whining. I'll try to make this as enjoyable to you as it was enjoyable to me in my head. That's all I got to say. Enjoy! **

Naruto was walking through the village after another day at the academy. It was so boring! There were no people to prank. ( They just needed to give him a reason. Any kind of reason.) He had no friends, except for Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. Everyone else didn't like him, and had no problem telling him that. While he was walking he heard a kid's laughter. It didn't sound like the happy kind though. It sounded… malicious. As he turned the corner he saw some kids who wore the village headband attacking something. When he got close enough, he saw a kitten with a tuft of blue hair sticking from the top of its head covered in scratches. He also noticed that these kids were genin right away but he ignored them for now. He rushed past them and picked up the cat, holding it in his arms. It opened its eyes slowly at the feeling of warmth.

**Felicia's POV **

When she felt warmth, she opened her eyes, thinking she went to the promised lands. But, when her vision cleared, she was being held by a kid who was close to her age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, with 'kill me' Orange clothes.

'He's cute.' Thought Felicia . She also realized that he was the one that saved her from the mean genin.

"Well, would you look at that. The freaks finally meet each other. Now they can be freaks together!" Yelled the mean genin.

"What do you mean? It's just a cat. You don't have to be so mean to it!" Shouted the blonde kid.

"That's the thing! That's a girl who can turn into a cat! That's why she's a freak!" Shouted Bozo #2

"So she's a freak just because of something she can do!? You three make me sick!" Shouted the blonde kid.

"Oh yeah, then come do something about it!" Said Bozo #3

After that, they spent about an hour beating up the blonde kid that dared bother them. After that they left, laughing like hyenas the entire way. After they left, Felicia transformed back into her human form. She had vibrant green eyes, long blue hair, white fur covering her privates and some of her body, along with cat ears resting on top of her head. She watched the blonde haired child slowly stand up and turn around. She didn't know why he protected her but it put her to tears thinking about his kindness to her.

**Naruto's POV **

I started to stand up just incase the genin came back. I heard a sound behind me, so I turned around. What I thought was an enemy, was actually a pretty girl. She was even prettier than Sakura! I saw that she had cat like features, along with fur that barely covered her body. She also looked very close to crying when she looked at me.

"Why are you crying?" Said Naruto

"No one has ever been nice to me. I'm all alone with no one to talk to." At this point, the mystery girl had broken down in tears. So he did what he thought was right. He held her in his arms until she stopped crying. When she did, he decided to tell her his experiences.

"I didn't have anyone either. Then Jiji helped me, and then I found Ayame and Teuchi. They all helped me. Maybe they can help you too." Said Naruto

"What do you mean?" Said the mystery girl.

"I want to introduce you to Jiji!" Said Naruto in his naturally loud voice.

"But… I don't even know your name?" Said the mystery girl

"Well, let's fix that then. I'm Naruto and i'm gonna be hokage someday!" Shouted Naruto.

"I'm Felicia, and I want to make lots of friends that I can count on." Said Felicia

"Well, you already have one!" Said Naruto

"What? What do you mean?" Said the now confused Felicia.

"Can I be your friend Felicia?" Said Naruto, now looking down at the ground, worried that he would be denied his chance of making a friend. He heard sniffling a couple of seconds later. When he looked back up, Felicia was crying.

**Felicia POV **

Did… did he just ask to be my friend. Nobody's ever asked to be my friend! I could finally have a friend! I-I won't be alone anymore!

"Yes! Yes, you can! Please be my friend!" She was so happy! She finally had someone talk to, to be with! She wasn't alone anymore.

This was the start of a beautiful relationship!

**Boom! I'm back, and I have more content to post and more stuff in the workshop! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other fics! I just get too many ideas, so im just pouring it into fanfiction's, so expect more random fics! **

**That's all I got to say! GBAC77, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Blue Cat, Orange Fox! I know you guys want me to update my other stories! Don't worry, I'll update the other ones too. For now, enjoy this one! **

**Peace! **

**No-one POV **

Walking through the village was Naruto and Felicia. From the direction they were walking, they were headed to the hokage's office. On the way there, people were glaring and whispering, like those two were some kind of demonic incarnate. Which was a false statement to the highest degree. But the two didn't really care. They had each other now. They didn't need anyone's approval. After a solid thirty minutes, they finally reached their destination. When they got in though, the secretary said he was in a meeting, but they noticed the glare on her face, so they knew she was lying. But someone fixed that really quickly.

"Sarai, what have I said about denying people of my presence?" Said Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

"Uh-h you-u said not too…" Said Sarai, really scared of her boss.

With the consistency of band-aid, he let the beyblade rip.

"Your fired. Pack up your stuff and leave. You have 30 minutes." Said Sarutobi. He turned to look at Naruto, and by coincidence, Felicia. He raised an eyebrow at her. He had never seen anybody like her in the village.

"Come on young ones. Let's get going." WIth that, the old Hokage turned and went to his office. The two looked at each other. You could see the question marks floating around their heads.

**In the Hokage's office…**

""So Naruto, what did you need to talk to me about?" Said Hiruzen.

"Well Jiji, I wanted you to meet Felicia!" Said Naruto. Said blue haired feline female was standing behind Naruto. She didn't really know who the Hokage was, but if her first friend trusted him, then she would too.

"Hi. My names Felicia! What's yours?" Said Felicia.

"Hello Felicia, nice to meet you. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. Tell me, where do you come from? I've never seen you in the village." Said Hiruzen

"I've lived here my whole life! I don't know why you don't know about me?" Said Felicia. She lived here for the entirety of her life. Why would he not know of the cat girl's existence.

"Maybe you were hidden from my eyes at all times. I've never heard of you before, so maybe we should fix that?" Said Hiruzen.

"What do you mean?" Said Felicia

"I want to make you an official resident of this village." Said Hiruzen, already thinking of ways to annoy the civilian pain's in the a-*ahem* council.

"Really! You'd let me become a citizen!" Said Felicia, ecstatic to finally have some support on her side.

"Yes. And you can live with Naruto here, since he lives alone. You two can support each other and grow stronger." Said Hiruzen. He saw the way they interacted. They would never betray each other and would support each other through the darkest times.

When Hiruzen said they could live together, they were ecstatic. They were friends for a day, and they were already going to be together for most of their time.

"Yay! We wont be separated! Isn't that great Felicia-Chan!" Shouted Naruto, not realizing what he added to the end of his female friends name. Unfortunately,(or fortunately, do with that what you will.) the other two people in the room picked up on it relatively quickly. Hiruzen just raised an eyebrow at it, while Felicia is blushing up a storm.

"Come on Felicia-Chan! I'll take you to where I live so you can get used to the place!" Shouted Naruto. He was ready to run through the village with his new friend. He wanted to show her the sights of the village.

"Also Naruto, she will be joining you in the academy to learn the ways of the shinobi." Said Hiruzen. The reason for this was because these two were special. They helped each other in ways only they can. He wanted them to bloom from small buds into beautiful flowers. Wow, he was going senile. Jesus, he's gonna be writing haikus in his old age.

At Naruto's apartment…

"Here we are! My apartment!" Said Naruto.

"Wow! I haven't had anywhere to live in years!" Stated Felicia, not realizing the gravity in her words.

"What do you mean? I thought you lived somewhere up until I met you." Said Naruto with a downcast look on his face.

"I did. Back when I was younger, I lived with an old lady. She took care of me and fed me. Then, she died of old age. Someone took me from my home and threw me out onto the streets. I've been living in the dark for years. When I was sleeping, some kids found they thought I was a cat. But then I transformed out of excitement. That's when they started to call me a freak. And then you showed up. You were the first person to show me kindness. You gave me hope. Thank you, Naruto-kun." Stated Felicia. After, years she felt whole again. She felt... free.

Naruto didn't know what to say. For years, the villagers treated him unfairly. They kicked him out of their shops and sold him rotten food. He was kicked out of the orphanage at age 4 and had to live on the streets for a few years until Hiruzen found him one day. After that, he gave Naruto his own apartment with a monthly allowance. The Hokage made sure he got the money he needed to survive. After having to dumpster dive for food, he was found by a father daughter duo. When they found him, they took him to their place to feed him. Ever since then, he's been coming back for years, thus started his addiction to ramen. He's had people to support him. Felicia had no one. With that last thought, he went to hug Felicia while crying massive amounts of tears.

"Why are you crying Naruto-kun?" Asked Felicia.

"I've had people to support me! You had literally no one to help you. To feed you. You've had nobody for most of your life." Naruto looked up with a furious conviction. "Well, no more! You have me and Jiji to support you as well!" Stated Naruto.

"Come on! I still want you to meet Teuchi and Ayame!" Said Naruto.

"Who are they?" Questioned Felicia.

"The people who fed when I was a kid! They knew of the villagers prejudice against me, but they still fed me till I was full!" These words confirmed it for Felicia. She really wanted to meet them now!

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" With that Felicia pulled Naruto out of his (now theirs) apartment.

It took them a 30 minute walk. He actually lived close to the Father Daughter Duo. The Hokage made sure of that.

"Ojii-san! Ayame-chan! I'm here for some ramen! And i'm not gonna leave without it!" Shouted Naruto. He will NEVER leave this place without at least one bowl of ramen.

"We know Naruto. We know." Said a man in a cooking apron. Behind him was a brown haired girl a few years older than Naruto. She looked happy to see him but was confused on what Felicia was, but upon seeing the both of them holding hands, a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Naruto who's this? Your girlfriend?" As soon as the statement left Ayame's mouth, Felicia and Naruto both broke into blushes, though Felicia's was atomic while you could barely notice Naruto's. But it was there. And Ayame will never forget.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I just came here to introduce you to her! This is Felicia! She lived in the village for years, but the hokage never knew about her, so he making he an official citizen right now.

**Meanwhile with the Hokage… **

The civilian council was screaming bloody murder about the supposed "Demon" living in their village, while most of the shinobi council in the village were happy that Naruto finally had a friend who understood him. Danzo was just being the usual creep he always is. Hiruzen was so done with this job. He just wanted to go home and smoke his pipe for god's sake.

"Let's go kill it!" "Yeah!" "Shut up and sit down!" Civilians got in over their heads, so the Hokage had to stomp out the embers of a mob.

"You will not lay a single hand on that innocent girl!" Stated Hiruzen. Hokage mode has been activated.

"Why!? We cannot let this demon roam free around our village! Something has to be done about it!" Some pink haired howler monkey was spouting crap again.

"You don't need to. I plan on making her a citizen of the village." Stated Hiruzen. He wouldn't be stopped until it was done.

"Why!?" "Because she deserves to have a place to call home."

"Well, if someone was to become a citizen, it has to be run by the civilian council. And I can safely say we aren't keen on letting that happen!" He was going to pimp slap the Pink howler monkey if she kept it up.

"That's the thing. She wants to become a shinobi and last I checked the shinobi council decides if she can. If she becomes a shinobi of this village, then she automatically becomes a citizen. What do you say Shinobi?"

"As long as she doesn't cause trouble. That would be troublesome." The head of the Nara clan, Shikaku, agreed.

"I don't mind. As long as she comes by for a bite to eat sometime!" The head of the Akimichi clan, Chouza, agreed.

"...I don't care what she does." The head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, agreed.

"I'm on the ropes with her being half cat, but I do know that if she's okay with dogs, then i'm okay with her." The head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume, agreed.

"If she makes any trouble, I will probe her mind for the entirety of her secrets and life. There will be nothing left of her secrets." The head of the Yamanaka clan, Inoichi, agreed.

"Then it is settled. Felicia will be a shinobi of the village for as long as she wants to be. That is my final statement. Now get out before I get the hose." What he meant by hose, was a high power water jutsu that could strip paint off the wall. The entirety of the civilian council basically flew out of the room. The Shinobi clans stayed back for a little while to ask some questions.

"So where is she going to stay? We don't need her roaming the streets." Asked Shikaku. He wanted to watch how she progressed with time.

"She will be staying with Naruto. They are already trusting of each other and they support each other." Stated Hiruzen. He had already decided they would stay with each other and that was final.

"Good. The brat needed someone. I'm glad he finally did." Truth be told, most of the clan heads wanted to adopt Naruto when he was little, but they weren't allowed to since it would be a power imbalance in the Leaf.

"Now we have to introduce her to the academy children if she wants too. If not we can wait till tomorrow to introduce her." Most of the shinobi said wait until tomorrow. Most of them wanted their own kids to meet her on their own. Well, except Shikaku. He was just lazy.

"Well, this meeting is over. Now get out so I can cry in peace." Hiruzen was tired and had dozens of papers to sign or decline.

"Uh, Okay." With that, all of the clan heads moved out of the room. They knew the pain of paperwork, but no one suffers as much as the Hokage does.

"Danzo, when will you stop standing in the corner like a punished child. Come out here so I can dislike you in front of my face." On queue, Danzo stepped out of the shadows like a practiced villain. Which he probably is.

"Hiruzen, this is a great opportunity. With those two we could create powerful children to better protect the vill-" "No." "Why not! They are both weapons to this village and it's citizens!" "I'm gonna stop you right there. They are children! They are not tools to be used for the sake of the village. I will not allow you to Naruto and Felicia as breeding stock!" With that Hiruzen sent Danzo away. But Danzo wasn't done yet. He will get those demon baby's!

**Back with Naruto and Felicia…**

For some reason, both teens had a chill go down their spine at the same time. They started to look around for the source, but they could not find it. So they went on with their business. They were going to get Felicia clothes, because her wearing no clothes is a little distracting for everyone. They were in luck because Naruto knew a couple of shop owners for female clothing shops who didn't hate his guts(Literally). When they got there, Felicia had chosen from a selection of clothes that Naruto didn't have. In the end she chose a sleeveless blue shirt that matched her hair and plain black pants. The shirt had a large Uzumaki clan spiral on it, though neither knew it was a clan symbol. After they were done with clothe shopping, they went to get some ramen. Naruto managed to somehow eat twenty bowls while Felicia only managed to get to 10. In a few minutes they had paid their bill and gone home, not realizing they were being followed by a man in an Inu ANBU mask.

'He found someone to be with, huh? Sensei, your son is finally has some happiness.' Thought the Inu masked ANBU. After he finished that thought, he disappeared into the shadows, like a true Shinobi.

**Finally done with this entire chapter! I did this from the top of my head like all of my other stories, so enjoy it please. Leave a review if you do!**

**That's all I gotta say! See ya! **

**GBAC77**


End file.
